


Just One Hit

by Shadowwrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asthma, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Protective Dean Winchester, Sick Sam Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowwrite/pseuds/Shadowwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean (19) brings Sam (15) with him to a party in hopes of cheering him up, but of course things don't go quite as planned. Featuring Asthma!Sam, Protective!Dean, Sick!Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Hit

**Author's Note:**

> So first off I should probably say that I don't own Sam or Dean, only the characters I created. Secondly, I'm really glad that you're reading this, thank you! I know it sounds stupid but it means a lot to me. This is my first Supernatural fic, I hope you guys like it. Please, I love reviews, anything you have to say, feel free to say it. Other than that, really just, enjoy!

“Ready, Sam?” Dean asked, keys in hand as he waited for his baby brother to finish whatever it was he was doing and get in the car with him. Apparently there was a party not far from here, a girl he’d hooked up with at the most recent school had invited him. Stacy Peters, a size two blond with full D cups she’d gotten for her sixteenth birthday. He’d remember her for a while, one of his favorites yet this year.

Normally Dean wouldn’t bring his younger brother to a party, not when there were hot girls waiting for him, but the kid had been in a funk lately and he was determined to get him out of it. Sam had never been to a party before, he’d always been too busy studying, or being too much of a nerd to be invited. A good rager might just be what he needed, though. A night to cut loose and do as he pleases, God knows it helps Dean when he needs it.

Sam looks over at his brother and nods. It had taken him twenty minutes and about three different outfit changes before he found the look he wanted, though all of his clothes really looked the same. He didn’t want to be the dorky little brother or the kid on the math team. He just wanted to fit in, and he didn’t know what kind of people were going to be there so he had to do his best to look cool by modeling after Dean as best he could. He put on the pair of jeans that were clean, his last pair he was still working on cleaning out the blood after a vengeful spirit put a rather large gash in his leg a few weeks ago. Added to that, he was wearing a plain white t-shirt and flannel button down loosely over it. It wasn’t necessarily cool, but it wasn’t that bad. If he looked like a dork, he could always take off the flannel and just wear the shirt, giving him a cool, carefree look, right? “Yeah, I’m ready” He called, doing a quick look over of himself before heading to his brother, who seemed to be growing more and more impatient by the moment.

“Come on, Princess, you look fine” Dean groaned, ruffling Sam’s hair before turning and walking with him to the Impala, getting in and turning it on to hear her roar as she started up. Sam ignored the comment, simply rolling his eyes before getting in and buckling himself in, making sure his hair wasn’t ridiculous. Elizabeth, a girl who was in his English class was also Stacy’s little sister, and he really hoped she’d be there. He’d developed a crush on her, though he wasn’t going to ever tell Dean because he knew he’d try to hook the two of them up and that was the last thing he wanted. They would be leaving this town in less than a month if all went according to plan. He just wanted to talk with her a little, get to have more of a conversation than “Yeah, Holden Caulfield was an asshole” during group discussions in class. She looked very much like her sister, though much more innocent, slightly more reserved. She was tall, just about as tall as Sam, who’d grown almost half a foot in the past year alone. She had long blonde hair that she never put up, but always had something in it to compliment her outfit. She had a small little laugh and her cheeks didn’t need blush, there was always a little bit of the natural color residing there. Sam must have spaced out, thinking about the girl that sits in front of him every third hour, because he felt Dean shove him, Metallica playing in the background.

“Hmm, yeah? What?” He asked, looking over at Dean, who was looking at him instead of the road like he probably should be.

“Did you hear a word of what I just said?” He asked, turning back to the road quickly while he waited for Sam to respond. Sam looked over at him, blinking a few times as he tried to backtrack and remember what Dean was talking about.

“Uhm, yeah. Don’t get in trouble, bail if cops show, stuff like that?” He guessed, taking a normal talk he got before a hunt and modifying it so instead of monsters and possession there were girls and beer, which could kind of be thought of as the same thing given certain situations. 

Dean looked over at him and sighed, shaking his head. “Yeah, something like that. I’m not going to stop you from having a good time, but I really don’t want to clean someone else’s puke off my shoes tomorrow so try not to drink too much. And it might be a little smokey there, if you need to leave don’t be afraid to find me. It’s just a party, yeah?” He asked, reaching over and squeezing Sam’s knee lightly, a small gesture of affection he often did when he wanted to get Sam to pay attention to him. 

Sam had slipped off into thinking about something else again, the prospects of a party very distracting. He’d never been to one, and thinking about the alcohol and the people, the possibility of meeting Elizabeth there, it was all running rampant through his head. He looked up at Dean when he felt the squeeze on his knee and shook his head, smiling at him. “Yeah, just a party” He repeated, only having caught the last few words by sheer luck. Dean knew his baby brother hadn’t been paying attention, but he was a smart kid, he’d know what to do. Fifteen years and he’d always been smart for his age, this shouldn’t be an issue in the slightest.

“Relax, Man. You’ll have fun.” He said, hitting Sam in the arm. The kid was thinking too hard, he could see it. He’d be fine, he just had to get the kid to the party, put a drink in his hand, and everything would be as good as gold. He drove in silence the rest of the way, only five minutes or so remaining before they were there. Dean pulled his baby over on the street corner and called for Sam to get out, waiting for him to catch up.

The party wasn’t bad, there was a good variety of people there. The girl Dean had been after, along with her pack of friends, about half of the basketball team and a few various other boys from different sporting events, a large group of stoners had found home in the den, and everybody else was there just because they knew they could get away with it. Dean smiled and headed to the kitchen, Sam in tow, mixing the two of them drinks. Sam’s was much more diluted of course, the kid having had maybe a beer before in his life and that’s it. 

“I’m gonna be over there if you need me” Dean told Sam, one hand on the kid’s back while the one with the red solo cup pointed to a group of extremely attractive girls. Sam wasn’t going to impose or anything, he wanted to go make his own friends, so he simply nodded and headed off towards another part of the house.

Sam had gone looking, in secret of course, for Elizabeth, hoping that she’d be tucked away somewhere that he could get to talk to her. After ten minutes of wandering around and searching, he found himself in the den, a hazy smoke filling the room, making him cough a bit but he’d be fine, really. And that’s when he saw her, Elizabeth, sitting in the center of the room, just having passed a colorful glass bowl off to the boy with long brown hair next to him; Max, Sam thought his name was.

Just as he’d walked in, Elizabeth had looked up and seen him, a smile forming across her face as he motioned for him to come sit down next to her. He couldn’t pass that offer up, sitting next to his first real crush. He walked across the room and sat next to her, his hair immediately being taken under control of her delicate hands. She played with it, and commented on how lovely he was for a good ten minutes, giggling every thirty seconds or so, especially when he’d return the compliment somehow.

“Have you ever smoked before?” She asked finally, taking a different bowl this time, putting it up to her mouth for another hit. Apparently, that’s how she liked to do it. There were fifteen people or so in the den, huddled together smoking and watching MTV or a movie or something, he hadn’t really been paying attention. There were kids in the corner with a bong, a few with bright colored glass bowls, and a few more that didn’t really care, but were sneaking bits to eat when they could. Sam shook his head, watching her as she smiled up at him.

“N-no. I haven’t.” He said, trying to voice out “I really shouldn’t either” but the words never made it to his mouth. She handed him the bowl and lighter and explained how to do it, encouraging him to try, her smile and laugh taunting Sam as she practically hung off of him.

“It’ll be fun, I promise. This is some really good shit.” She tempted, leaning on him heavily. He knew he shouldn’t, and he knew it was bad, but part of him wanted to be cool and do what she said. He took it and followed her instructions, but accidentally took too much in, his airways closing off as he did his best to look for air. Her expression didn’t intensify though, she seemed as if it was a completely normal thing not to be able to breathe after taking a hit.

“Oh, love” She commented, grabbing a water bottle from someone around her and handing it to him, her light, delicate hand resting on his back, making it all the harder for breathe, though that wasn’t for any legitimate reasons. Sam took the water gratefully and finished most all of it in one sip, sighing in relief as he felt some of the sting in his lungs leave, though he was still wheezing quite a bit.

“Thanks” Sam choked out finally, forcing a small smile on his face to reassure that he was just fine, though he knew he really should get out of this room soon. Even if he wasn’t smoking, the secondhand smoke in the room was bad enough to send him into a fit. He had successfully avoided a bad one, though, so maybe he could stay a little while longer. Elizabeth was here and the last thing he wanted was to was be the wimp who had to leave early.

Elizabeth simply nodded, turning around to look at something else, though Sam didn’t turn to find out as well. He was still focusing on breathing. The wheezing sound was evident, but his nails and lips weren’t blue, so he let himself stay, because he really _really_ wanted to spend some time with Elizabeth. Even though the veil of innocence he pictured around her was somewhat shattered, he was still perplexed by how someone so delicate and light could intrigue him so much. He didn’t understand how it worked, but he didn’t care, he wanted to talk to her more. 

“So....” He started, turning his head back towards her just as he made up the courage, despite the fact that his voice was still distant and rough. The rest of his sentence was cut short, however, when he noticed the group that Dean had been partying with walking into the room, smiles on their faces as they all came and sat themselves down.

“Hey, Sam!” Dean called, smiling at his brother as he walked over and sat down next to him, swinging his big arm around his little brother. “Party going good?” He asked, slightly buzzed so he wasn’t really paying too much attention to the way Sam was tense and slightly worried looking because of the fact breathing was still much too difficult or the fact that his brother had just successfully cock blocked him from the one chance he had at talking to this girl. He didn’t mind though, not really. Dean always had the best intentions, and in unfamiliar places like this, he provided comfort--something he needed more of when he was still struggling for breath.

“Yeah. It’s-it’s good” he mumbled, looking over at Elizabeth, who was laughing over something a few paces away, a beer in her hands that she’d only taken a few sips of and somebody’s arm around her side. His gaze dropped, knowing he’d lost his chance then and there. “Why-why are you here?” He asked a few moments later, looking up at Dean who was looking around the room, observing his surroundings.

The older turned back towards his brother and shook his head, a small dorky smile still painted on his face. “At the party? Because it’s the weekend!” He said simply, pulling his brother closer, squeezing his shoulder tightly, silently telling him to relax a little. 

Sam smiled a bit, his brother’s logic making him roll his eyes. “No. Here, with me” He said, drawing as deep of a breath as he could with slightly constricted airways, unable to hide the wheezing that came with it. “Where’s Stacy?” he added, realizing she wasn’t in the room, which seemed strange because just about everybody seemed to be in this tiny little room. 

“Bathroom.....You okay, Sammy?” Dean asked, eyes narrowing as he started to notice the uncomfortable sound coming from his baby brother. He knew the party was going to be smoky, and here Sam was suffering for it. He hoped it wasn’t too bad, or if it was, he surely hoped Sammy was smart enough to tell him so they could book it out of here before he gets too bad.

The younger nodded quickly, not wanting to leave the party quite yet, especially if it was because of him and his stupid asthma. “Yeah, fine” He replied quickly after nodding, hoping Dean would just drop it, though he never really seemed to be able to do when Sam wasn’t feeling well.

“It’s pretty smokey in here, you sure? Have you been here the whole time?” Dean questioned, wondering just how much of a beating Sam’s lungs have already taken tonight.

“Dean, I’m fine” Sam insisted, hating the little brother ‘Drama queen lungs’ talk that he seemed to be getting more and more frequently.

“Yeah, fine. Let me know if you want to split” Dean said, trying to reassure Sam that it’d be alright if he wanted to leave, making sure he sounded like the party wasn’t that big of a deal. And in all reality, it wasn’t. Parties were just parties, Sam was his brother and therefore more important.

A few minutes had passed, Dean returning his attention to Stacy when she’d come back, obviously more than just a little buzzed, but not completely wasted quite yet. Sam still didn’t have anything to do, Elizabeth was still off towards the other end of the room, apparently talking to a group of her friends. He looked around, fiddling with his fingers for a while before someone tapped him on the shoulder: that kid Matt, who he think he shared Chemistry with, was handing him an orange and white glass bowl, asking him if he wanted another hit. He looked around, finding Dean too busy making out with Stacy to notice or reprimand him, and Elizabeth was now looking over this way. Dean was so cool, and he wanted to be like that, so he smiled and accepted. One more hit couldn’t hurt, could it?

It could.

Fire burned through his chest as he struggled to gain any sort of breath, coughing and handing the bowl back to the boy, reminding himself not to do that again. His eyes were watering and he still couldn’t breathe. God, Elizabeth was watching. Why couldn’t he be cool and care free like Dean? Why did he have to have asthma? Why did Dean even bring him here, because it was inevitable that he was just going to be the dorky kid brother. He always was, he never fit in with Dean’s cool guy attitude and the group of friends he generally tended to have. He was always the nerd that cared too much over things like grades, for once he didn’t want to be that, and the one time he tried it he ended up ruining it.

He wasn’t going to ask for help though, he’d been through this before, he could handle it. He did his best to take slow, steady, and deep breaths, but he was wheezing badly and it wasn’t the easiest task in the least bit. He waited a few minutes, the entire time willing himself to pull out of this. _Not now, not here. People are looking. You can’t have an asthma attack, not here. Oh, God. Please not here. Pull yourself together! Please, not now. Not here. Please not here._

By the time he decided he truly needed his inhaler, he was whistling. His blue tinged fingers searched his pockets while a room full of intoxicated teenagers stared at him, unsure of if what he was doing was a joke, or if he really needed help. Oh, God. Everyone was staring, Elizabeth was staring, the world was staring at the small, nerdy freshman as he sat in the middle of the den, trying desperately to find an inhaler that wasn’t there. Of course it wasn’t there, the one time he forgot it was the one time he needed it. He probably left it back at the motel or in the Impala absentmindedly. But fuck, he couldn’t breathe.

Dean had noticed the whistling, knowing all too well what his little brother sounded like when he was in the middle of a fit. He immediately pulled away from Stacy and turned towards his brother, who was looking more and more panicked by the second.

“Hey! Sammy!” Dean called, kneeling in front of his brother, a strong hand on the other’s shoulder as he forced the boy to look into his eyes.

But Sam didn’t respond to Dean, _he couldn’t breathe,_ let alone form words for a response. His lazy hands fumbled to try and find the inhaler, though it still wasn’t there and he was starting to get lightheaded and dizzy. And everyone was looking, absolutely everyone had their eyes on him and Dean, sitting in the middle of the room, while one of them couldn’t breathe.

Dean took Sam’s hands in his own, knowing what he was looking for, also realizing he wasn’t going to find it. _Shit._ “Hey hey. Calm down, dude” Dean said, his voice softer and quieter than before. Having a panic attack would do absolutely no good to the situation. If he could get the kid to calm down, then maybe they wouldn’t have to make an emergency trip to the hospital. “You’re fine, you’re fine. Just try to breathe, man. It’ll be okay.” He reassured, running a hand through Sam’s hair, trying to get the kid to focus on one thing at a time instead of the million he was certain the boy was thinking of.

Tears pricked the younger’s eyes, threatening to spill in an embarrassing fashion. He forced himself to listen to Dean, because Dean was always right. He was going to be okay, he just had to keep calm. But how was he supposed to do that when he still couldn’t breathe? He tried his hardest to calm down, though his attempts weren’t very affective. “D-D’n” He was able to work out, biting his lip so that he doesn’t have to deal with another embarrassment of crying.

And Dean is there, one hand playing with the younger’s hair, the other strongly on his shoulder to keep him anchored to the ground. “Right here, Sammy. It’s okay. Just calm down, yeah? We can get out of here, get some fresh air-” Dean started, nodding over towards Stacy to tell her to open some windows in hopes that fresh air pooling in the room would help. He knew the kid was embarrassed and that asking additional help from people would only make it worse, but he needed to help somehow and until he felt Sam was good enough to move, this was the only thing he could really do. “You can listen to whatever you want on our way out, maybe if you’re feeling up to it we could get some ice cream, my treat. It’s been a while since we’ve done that. Whatever you want, just calm down, okay?” 

Sam looked into Dean’s eyes, the panicked and embarrassed look not leaving, but he listened to his brother, forcing himself to take deep breaths, no matter how ragged and tough it was, no matter what scary sound came from his body. Finally, after what could have been hours of lightheadedness, panic, shaky hands, and the feeling of constant suffocation, Sam was able to take a breath that didn’t whistle and managed to satisfy his lungs’ desire. The entire process, Dean was there, speaking to him as if nobody else was in the room, as if nothing else was important. The younger let himself lean forward, his forehead landing against his brother’s shoulder as he exhaled his first relieving exhale of his since he arrived at this party.

“That’s it, Sammy. Keep breathing like that” Dean muttered, a sigh of relief when he realized his brother was breathing again. He was sill wheezing a bit, but it would be manageable. Dean ran a hand down Sammy’s back, comforting him for a few moments before peeling the younger boy off of him, looking into his eyes. They were slightly unfocused and watery, but responsive and the blue tinge in his lips were leaving. Without even asking, Dean stood up, placing his hands under his brother’s arms and lifted him up to his feet. “Come on, the floor can’t be comfortable” He muttered, leading the two of them towards the overly fluffy couch in the corner of the room, two girls getting up to let the brothers sit together somewhere comfortable.

Sam didn’t protest, because Dean was not only stronger, but he was making sure Sam was more comfortable, because nobody wanted to spend an evening on the floor. The boy was exhausted, attack always draining him of any energy he had left, and was honestly having issues concentrating on the extremely stimulating environment around him.

“How about we watch a movie?” Stacy prompts, though it was actually Elizabeth who told her sister to say such a thing. And because Stacy was the host of the party, nobody could really argue with her. Dean smiled at her appreciatively, keeping at rubbing between Sam’s shoulder blades because the kid was always really tense after spending ten minutes trying to breathe. Sam did his best to stay awake, but by the time he opening credits had finished, he was out, his head slumped against Dean’s shoulder and mouth open wide, making sure he got enough air in those overly dramatic lungs he has.

Most everybody finds a spot to sit and watch Jurassic Park, though a few girls insist on pestering Dean, asking him if he wants anything, telling him that he’s a good brother and that he’s so brave for dealing with Sam like that. They’re swooning, and all because he talked Sam out of a panic so they wouldn’t have to go to the hospital? And brave? No, he’s not the brave one here. He’s not the one that has to spend every day worried about if his lungs are going to give out, he’s not the one that has to deal with the pain of not being able to breathe over the most random things. Regardless, he accepts the praise, manages to get a beer from one of them, and tells them that he’s alright.

Half way through the movie and a particularly loud scene comes on, making Sam wince in his sleep. “Hey, can you turn that down a bit?” Dean asks, getting a few angry glares from people actually watching the movie. “You know, if I wanted, I could take serious legal action on your asses. Be lucky I’m not, just let the kid sleep, okay?” He said in response, getting one of them to get up and turn the volume down a few notches, making Dean smile.

Not even half an hour later and Sam started to stir out of his hazy sleep, rubbing his eyes and sniffling, pulling away from his brother to stretch his back and regain his bearings. “Dean?” He asked, suppressing a yawn as he looked around the room of people watching the movie, a few slowly turning to look at him.

“Yeah Sam?” He asked, watching the other carefully, making sue he was still alright. He’d been wheezing, but it wasn’t bad, it wasn’t anything he hadn’t managed before, he wasn’t concerned.

Sam ran a hand through his perpetually messy hair and turns to his brother, a slight scowl on his face. “Did I fall asleep?” He muttered, blinking the sleep out of his eyes a few times, knowing that he must have. He didn’t remember watching the movie, and he was still disoriented. He was the nerd that not only had an asthma attack at a party, but then promptly fell asleep, as if he needed to get any weirder.

Dean can’t help but sigh. Sam was being hard on himself, over something he couldn’t control. He always did that. It was idiotic really, it wasn’t his fault his lungs decided to have a mind of his own, it wasn’t his fault that he had to suffer like this. “You doing okay? Ready to head out?” He asked, knowing Sam always felt better when given a choice, but was planning on leaving whether or not Sammy was ready for it. The kid needed a real bed, and possibly some steam if he kept wheezing like he was. Dean would have to keep an eye on that, he didn’t want his brother getting any worse than he was currently.

Sam sat still for a few long moments, the eyes looking at him, only making his expression fall a bit. “I ruined your night. I’m sorry” He muttered, his eyes falling to his lap. Dean was supposed to be out partying and having fun, not sitting on a couch with his stupid little brother while he slept. Tonight Dean was supposed to hook up with Stacy, and Sam was supposed to talk to Elizabeth. Instead they spent the night watching some stupid movie, sleeping away the after effects of an asthma attack, and not talking to girls. 

“Shut up, man” Dean replied, quiet enough so that only the two of them would really hear what he said. He didn’t say it harshly, like he was angry. He was very careful to be calm and careful with his brother, who was already upset about everything that’d happen tonight, though nobody was blaming him, it wasn’t his fault. “I had a great time, you wouldn’t believe how much chicks dig the ‘protective older brother’ thing” He added, smiling his signature smile at his younger brother, nodding his head towards a spot behind him discreetly. Sam couldn’t help but look over to where Dean had secretly signaled, finding two girls watching them and smiling, one of them pulling the other in the bathroom to most likely giggle and gossip and do whatever it was teenage girls did at parties. “I doubt anyone else even noticed. Now come on, you want to get out of here or what?” Dean prompted, really just ready to get the kid back home and resting again.

Sam was slow to respond, but soon enough he nodded, realizing that his chances of ever getting to really talk with Elizabeth were gone now. “Yeah, lets go” he said, nodding, but not getting up because he was afraid he’d get dizzy and just embarrass himself more.

“Alright, I got to go find my coat. You good here?” He asked, standing up, making sure Sam was still fine.

The younger nodded and smiled back at his brother. “Yeah, I’m good.” he repeated back, giving him a small reassuring nod.

Dean nodded and walked off to another part of the house, trying to remember where he took it off at exactly.

The moment Dean was out of sight, Elizabeth appeared out of what could have been thin air and sat down next to Sam, a small, lazy smile on her face. “You doing better now?” She asked, taking her hand and running it through the other’s hair without his permission. He didn’t protest though, she could have probably done whatever she wanted and he wouldn’t protest right now. She was nice, smart, pretty, and Sam still didn’t feel too well.

“Yeah, I’m fine” He replied, shrugging to look like it wasn’t that big of a deal, hoping he looked cool like Dean did when he did it.

She smiled and scooted a bit closer, placing her hand on his shoulder. It was as light as a feather, and oh so delicate. Sam couldn’t help but feel some blood rushing to his face and he really hoped it wasn’t enough for her to notice. “You really scared me” She said quietly, a small pout on her face. Sam could have melted. Did he really? He didn’t think she even noticed or cared, but then again, who couldn’t have noticed the kid turning blue in the middle of the room? 

“Oh. I’m sorry” He muttered, looking down again. He wasn’t sure at all how that was supposed to be a good thing, so he only really knew to apologize. He really didn’t know how to react when she laughed at him, just turn a brighter shade of red, he supposed.

“No, it’s alright. Because you’re okay now, right?” She asked, getting dangerously close, a smile still on her face. 

“I’m-well..uhh” Sam managed before Dean walks back in the room, coat in hand. 

“Come on Sammy, ti-” But he stops when he see’s what’s happening and turns away, giving the boy his privacy. 

Elizabeth’s face drops a bit when she hears the older brother calling for the boy in front of her, but her expression quickly picks up as she revises her plan. “Well, I guess you’ve got to go. For the road then” She said with a smile before moving in and pressing her lips to Sam’s. They linger there for a long moment, the boy not protesting. It was his first kiss, and to be initiated by someone he liked, he couldn’t help but want to stay. 

After a few long moments, she pulls away, one hand still in his hair. Sam looked at her, but can’t seem to find words to thank her in the slightest. He tries to stutter out a thank you but she simply shakes her head and stands up, helping him do the same. “Feel better, Sam” She said lightly, letting the boy go to his brother to get a ride home.

Dean couldn’t help but grin as he watched Sam walk into the next room where he was waiting. “Look at you, what a ladies man” He chuckled, clapping the boy on the back and heading out towards the front door.

It took Sam a little bit to form the words, but eventually he hit Dean in the arm and chuckled back. “Shut up.” He was breathless, but in a whole different kind of way, one that he didn’t really mind.


End file.
